World of Light Plush - Episode 11
'''World of Light Plush - Episode 11 '''is the two thousand two hundred fifty-seventh overall to be uploaded by Vester&Friends. This is also the eleventh episode of World of Light Plush. It was aired on September 17, 2019. Plot The Episode is set 6 hours after Episode 9. Wario’s fart has completely disappeared. Cloud helped out with the next battle with White Yoshi. The two opponents are stuck in the wild. The wind is heavy for Cloud to move and WY goes out hiding from his enemy. Cloud struggles going after WY, but finds a stick to attack the Yoshi. However, the stick does no damage. WY calls him an idiot which makes Cloud furious. He brutally attacks WY and wins the battle. White Yoshi wakes up and is excited to study all the new species he witnesses in Kirby’s team. No one is satisfied to see him, except Wario since they both smell bad and haven’t showered for years. In fact Wario farts once again and Kirby kicks him out of the team. Wario leaves the pack along with WY. Wario would help take care of the next battle against Marth. At first he struggles because of Marth’s special sword attacks. Eventually, Wario farts on his enemy and does his hyper smash to win the battle. Marth wakes up and notices his two new allies. White Yoshi tells Marth that he thinks humans are the worst species because they go overboard with pollution. In his world there is almost no pollution by the humans. White Yoshi would be next to go for a fight. He sees a spirit fighter of Captain Olimar and studies his fighting skills. Olimar summons 3 Pikmin that attack him all at once. WY does the ground pound and all Pikmin die. Olimar is scared and a green koopa shell appears. WY uses the shell, but Olimar avoids it. He takes a red shell but that doesn’t work out either. Olimar is carried by a Winged Pikmin but WY eventually takes him down. WY returns with his allies and Marth goes on the next battle. He encounters Lucario as he uses his Aurora attacks. Marth avoids the auroras very carefully and quickly takes the Pokemon with a mighty force. Lucario is freed and he vows to continue the perilous journey with Marth, Wario, and White Yoshi. Characters * Kirby * Isabelle * Inkling Girl * Mega Man * Red Yoshi * Daisy * Wario * Rosalina * Luma * Pikachu * Peach * Cloud * White Yoshi * Bowser * Peach * Olimar * Red Pikmin * Blue Pikmin * Yellow Pikmin * Winged Pikmin * Marth * Lucario Category:World of Light Plush Category:Episodes Category:Episodes released in 2019 Category:September Category:September 2019 Category:Episodes focusing on Kirby Category:Episodes focusing on Isabelle Category:Episodes focusing on Inkling Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Mega Man Category:Episodes focusing on Red Yoshi Category:Episodes focusing on Daisy Category:Episodes focusing on Wario Category:Episodes focusing on Rosalina Category:Episodes focusing on Luma Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Peach Category:Episodes focusing on Cloud Category:Episodes focusing on White Yoshi Category:Episodes focusing on Bowser Category:Episodes focusing on Olimar Category:Episodes focusing on Red Pikmin Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Pikmin Category:Episodes focusing on Yellow Pikmin Category:Episodes focusing on Winged Pikmin Category:Episodes focusing on Marth